Main Character
Main Character The main character is the main protagonist of the game. He/she is controlled by the player. The player makes choices for the main character which affects his/her future and some quest flows. He/she got an acceptance letter to be educated in Hollywood U, the school for rising stars. Later, he/she found out that he/she is funded by a mysterious benefactor. Later on, because of a rival's lies, the head teacher, Professor Hunt put you in probation so you need to complete at least THREE high profile projects to get out of it. Major/Clique The main character could be a Movie Star, Fashionista or a Director. The player chooses his/her clique. Which is supported by the promotional picture on the right. Appearance The player customizes the main character. There is a wide variety of faces and hairstyles to choose from. For male there is 17 hairstyles to choose from, none are premium. Also there is 6 faces for males to choose from. And for female there is 26 hairstyles to choose from which two is premium the Dip Dye hairstyle which is 325 diamonds for only one person and the other one is 100 diamonds for also one person. Also there is 8 faces for females to choose from. For more info, go to the Customization page. Many fans have noticed that there is more customization options for girls but maybe it is because of the fact that more females play the game or more females want more hairstyles. There is also a wide variety of outfits to choose from or if you want, there is default outfits you can choose from, which depends of the main character's major. For more info, go to the Outfits page. History The main character just finished his/her High School after receiving the acceptance letter to Hollywood U. Personality The Main Character is a kind, caring, and helpful person, just like Pixelberry's other game High School Story's Main Character's Character. You help your entourage through Hollywood life However, you can be less nice to those who antagonize you.Also, the player can choose more aspects of the Main Character behavior. He/she can be flirty at times... and when Bianca or other antagonists insult you, you can maintain your composure or fight them back. Character Relationships Addison Sinclair Addison is the first person that the main character met in the game. She introduced the main character to the university and helped him/her in his/her problems, resulting to their very close relationship with each other as the main character helps Addison in times that she needs him/her. Ethan Blake Ethan is introduced to the main character by Addison in his/hers first wrap party. Ethan helped the main character get in by using his skills to let Diego ,the wrap party's bouncer let the main character and his/her entourage in. Since then they became friends and the main character later convinced ethan to be his/her agent. But later the main character fired him against his/her will but he/she fights for Ethan, wanting him to come back. Aria Sheridan Lisa Valentine Crash Yamaguchi Harrison Byrd Holly Chang Bianca Stone Jenni Whitman Shae Lance Sergio Thomas Hunt Diego Barrantes Chris Winters Brian Ratzik Anders Stone May Gordon Megan Moore Kip Valmont Samantha Valmont Keegan Welch Mysterious Benefactor Main Character's Entourage Trivia None.... for now. Category:Main Character Category:Protagonist